We can t be together ,but i want
by Fanel Girl
Summary: Hermione está dispuesta a olvidar a Ron , pero que pasa cuando todo lo que tratas de hacer para olvidarlo te une más y más a él....
1. Necesito saber

Declaimer:nda mio, todo J.K.R

(_pensamientos_)y/o conciencia jaja

* * *

Capitulo 2

O h dios!!—ya era la segunda vez que Hermione tiraba los platos cuando los lavaba, estaba tan distraída preguntándose una y otra vez si había sido buena idea declinar la invitación de "Ginny" para pasar los últimos días es su casa pero pensándolo bien sabia muy bien cual era la razón, porque ya no se podía dar el lujo de querer más a Ronald Weasley, aunque no se había dado cuenta de cuan grande era su amor hasta el año pasado cuando el idiota estaba con la empalagosa, odiosa, promiscua Lavander Brown o solo fue cuando ya no le quedaba mas remedio que aceptarlo cuando esta vez era real, que lo iba a perder quizá para siempre.

--oh Hermione no te cortaste, deja que te ayude—se escuchó una voz varonil atrás de ella y no era precisamente de su padre

--Ronald!!que haces aquí!!—exclamó Hermione volteándose hacia la voz con los ojos como platos y con el corazón a 1000 por hora

--pues que mas!!…vine a verte—dijo Ron como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, aunque rojo hasta las orejas

--a ver…me?—exclamó mas sorprendida que nunca pero rápidamente cambio a la indiferencia y dijo—pero solo faltan 2 días y podías verme todo un año—indiferencia por fuera pero por dentro bailaba la conga…Dios!! Nadie se hubiera imaginado lo que estaba pensando hace unos minutos (_creo que podré aguantar un poco mas viéndolo_)

--ya lo sé…pero…emmm…quería verte antes...ya sabes…--el chico se defendió volteando prudentemente hacia otro lado tratando de disimular su sonrojo pero no dio resultado porque la castaña lo notó y sonrió

--eso es muy lindo de tu parte Ron—y siguió recogiendo los trozos del plato roto pero en ese momento a Ron se le ocurrió agarrar el mismo trozo que Hermione se disponía a limpiar y le rozo dulcemente la mano, ambos se sonrojaron y se miraron directamente a los ojos, era un momento muy intenso.

Ron entrelazo sus dedos con los de Hermione, se sorprendió al sentir su mano firme y cálida, y como Hermione no hizo nada para impedirlo el pelirrojo decidió acercarse un poco mas, hasta que sus labios quedaron milímetros de separado, Hermione podía contar las pecas de su rostro y ver el intenso azul de sus ojos, ya podía sentir el roce de sus tibios labios sobre los suyos sus narices estaban en contacto…

--Hermione, querida—demonios!! Por que su madre tenía que ser tan oportuna

Separaron rápidamente sus manos y para disimular recogieron los trozos del plato a toda prisa y los pusieron en el bote de basura

--Si mamá—preguntó Hermione con unos ojos llenos de furia ante la imprudencia de su madre, dios estaba tan cerca de probar sus labios que parecía un sueño

--Veo que ya te encontró Ron, lo he invitado a cenar, porque no lo llevas a dar un paseo por el parque mientras preparo la cena

--A dar un paseo?...Mmm…no lo creo...justamente nos estábamos despidiendo verdad Ronald—la castaña volteó a verlo con una mirada de advertencia al pobre pelirrojo que sonría

--que bromista eres Hermione—el chico le dio una palmadita en la espalda y dirigiéndose a la madre de Hermione—estaremos puntuales para cenar, ah!! y ha sido un gusto volver a verla Sra. Granger—el chico le guiñó un ojo coquetamente

--trátalo bien Hermione—y se dio la vuelta rápidamente al ver que su hija iba a replicar

--porque has –empezó a sermonearle la castaña pero Ron le puso un dedo suavemente en los labios y tiro de su mano hacia la puerta para salir a la calle , claro sin soltarla ni por un instante.

Se sentían tan a gusto caminando por el parque y tomados de la mano parecía que llevaban haciéndolo toda una vida

--y como esta Harry?, me comento que llegaría hoy a tu casa con Sirius su fiesta, tu madre ha sido muy amable en hacérsela, me alegra tanto que lo hayan liberado de todos los cargos—y le dio un suave apretón a la mano de Ron que este por un momento se perdió en su mundo que solo sentía el contacto tibio de la mano de su castaña

--Si es genial!!—pero poco a poco fue cobrando la cordura Harry si Harry el que dijo que su hermana lucia fenomenal—Harry ese sucio traidor—el chico de tan furioso se soltó de la mano de la castaña y aceleró el paso maldiciendo al pobre de Harry en todos los idiomas

--que te pasa Ronald—se fue corriendo tras el hasta que lo alcanzo—no te expreses así de Harry es tu mejor amigo, el pelirrojo se paro en seco y Hermione tropezó con su espalda

--que no me exprese así de el—vociferó el chico—el muy idiota desde que llego y vio a Ginny no paraba de darme indirectas de que este verano le había sentado de perlas!!

--tu no cambias Ronald, pues es la verdad, Ginny me ha enviado fotos y l a verdad se ve bastante bien ya no tiene ni rastro de ser una niña

--pues claro que ya no lo es –admitió Ron—por eso la tengo que cuidar

--y que pasara cuando se case?? Si es que se lo permites, claro—

--pues hasta entonces veré, pero por ahora ningún ser humano del sexo puesto se va a acercar a mi hermanita a menos de 1 metro de distancia en mi presencia—añadió el chico haciendo un ademán al estilo Sra. Weasley, con una mano en la cadera y la otra apuntando al culpable

--jaja,…ya….Jajaja…te viste…eres igual que tu madre—Hermione no podía más se moría de la risa

--a si? Ya verás—y con una sonrisa malvada el pelirrojo agarró a Hermione por la cintura y la tiro al pasto suavemente haciéndole cosquillas

--esto es para que aprendas a respetarme—

--ya…ya…lo siento Ron…Jajaja

--te lo tienes bien merecido—y Hermione por tratar de quitárselo de encima se movió bruscamente provocando que Ron cayera encima de ella, el se quedo petrificado al notar sus cuerpos tan cerca uno del otro y se sonrojo hasta las orejas

--sabes Hermione a ti también te sentó de maravilla el verano—dijo el chico sin poder creer que esas palabras salieron de su boca y pensar que unas horas antes estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de olvidarla, hasta de volver con Lavander si era necesario

Hermione paro de reír al instante y también lo miro directamente a los ojos

--Ronald, por favor dime a que has venido hasta mi casa, no creo que solo haya sido el simple hecho de venir a verme ya que te vería este lunes—observó la castaña muy seria quería saber, sentir que aquello que estaba pasando era real, y no uno de los tantos sueños que tenía y que no la dejaban descansar en paz

--eso no importa, lo que importa es que estoy aquí ahora—

Se veían de una forma tierna, como si nada más existiera el mundo de ellos dos unido por algo más que una simple amistad, Ron iba acercándose lentamente al rostro de Hermione viéndolo con tanta concentración como si estuviera memorizando cada uno de sus rasgos, su nariz respingada, su piel trigueña, sus labios de buen tamaño que en este momento le parecían tremendamente carnosos, ,solo faltaban unos milímetros mas para probar sus labios cuando se escucharon unas campanas que los sobresaltaron y los volvieron de inmediato a la realidad anunciándoles que era la hora de la cena

Ron se levantó y ayudó a Hermione a pararse

--(_soy un tonto ,Hermione solo me quiere como un amigo, que egoita he sido)_

--Hermione lo siento, no puedo cenar en tu casa, mañana tengo millones de cosas que hacer—y diciendo esto giro sobre si mismo dejando a una Hermione muy confundida del cambio tan repentino de su "amigo"

--Dios!! Que ha sido esto!!—(_creo que el mejor día de tu vida_)

* * *

ey es mi segundo cap espero que les guste!! y grax a fedeweasley por agragarme a tus historias favoritas!! eso me hizo muy feliz y me dio ganas para continuar jajaja pero de vdd grax me alegraste mi dia


	2. acabo de darme cuenta cap 1

Declaimer:nada de esto me pertenece, personajes ni nada que se refiera a Haryy potter rr

* * *

Ron bajaba las escaleras de su dormitorio a toda velocidad, porque acababa de llegar una lechuza con correo

-Mamá, ¿hay algo para mí?

-si Ron, querido, una carta de Harry –se la entregó a su hijo, que todavía estaba parado como si estuviera esperando algo mas

-¿que? Eso es todo? No me ha llegado una carta…de no sé…de alguien de Hogwarts?-preguntó Ron esperanzado, pensando en una linda castaña con cabellera rebelde

-si con alguien de Hogwarts te refieres a Hermione, no querido, solo esa carta

Subió a toda velocidad a su habitación que ni se preocupó en cerrar la puerta y abrió la carta…

_Querido Ron:_

_Gracias por invita a Sirius y a mi a tu casa. Me muero de ganas de contarte lo maravilloso que ha sido irme para siempre de la casa de los muggles y vivir con Sirius…_

_Por__ cierto, Hermione me mando una carta contándome que no podrá ir a tu casa este verano porque quiere pasar más tiempo con sus padres y que por favor te dijera que lo siente. Pero para ser sincero no entiendo porque no te la mando ella misma y me usó como una vil lechuza….o ¿es que acaso se han vuelto a pelear?..._

_En fin estoy feliz aquí en Grinmmauld Place, ahí estaré el sábado para regresar a Hogwarts _

_De nuevo gracias y saludos a todos _

_Con cariño Harry_

-Hermione no viene?- se quejo el pelirrojo en voz alta

-¿que no viene? Que le has hecho esta vez Ronald Weasley-le reprochó la menor de los

Weasley que acababa de entrar a la habitación, que hizo sobresaltarse a Ron

-que haces aquí enana? ¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no entres a mi habitación sin mi permiso y sin tocar la puerta?

--calla, y dime que le has hecho esta vez a la pobre de Hermione

--yo? Porque no preguntas que me hizo ella a mi?

--porque los chicos siempre tienen la razón—

--para que sepas yo no le hice nada—se defendió el pelirrojo aunque no muy convencido

--ah ya!! con que es eso—dijo la pelirroja mas para si misma

--porque crees saberlo todo enana, que es "eso" a lo que te refieres

--tú tendrías que saberlo Ronald

--ya te he dicho que no le he hecho nada

--exacto!! Eso es!! nada!! Que esperabas? Que Hermione te esperara otro año mas para decirle lo que sientes, que la amas y que babeas por ella y que cada que camina haces todo lo posible por ira atrás de ella para verle el trasero, o que ella viniera y te dijera que te ama con locura y pasión y que te propondrá matrimonio?—ironizó la pelirroja aunque muy divertida viendo la cara de su hermano

--yo no la amo y menos babeo por ella y por lo que respecta a su trasero, solo le cuido las espaldas OK, ella es solo mi…amiga (_por desgracia_)…además no es de tu incumbencia a que maldita hora le veo el trasero a Hermione o cuando le diré que la quiero…--se tapó la boca con los ojos como platos dándose cuenta de su gran error

--lo sabia, lo sabia!! Acabas de decir que la amas y que le miras el trasero—y lo apunto con el dedo índice—eres un pervertido!!

--pervertido?—se oyeron 2 voces atrás de ellos –música para nuestros oídos!! Y no trates de mentir Ronald nosotros te escuchamos claramente cuando íbamos inocentemente a nuestra habitación y fue escuchamos tu melodiosa voz….aunque bueno de antemano sabíamos que morías por ella y aunque nos es difícil de creer ella también babea por ti...pero los dos son tan cabezotas

--paren de reírse!! Y fuera de mi habitación!! Ustedes son los culpables porque me hacen salirme de mis casillas con semejantes estupideces—y el chico furioso echo a sus hermanos de su habitación a empujones cerrando con un portazo

--vaya, vaya!! Creo que ahora se enojo—observó Fred con una sonrisa divertida

--se lo tiene bien merecido por….ayúdame George—

--idiota me parece la palabra mas adecuada….jaja… eso de echarle lata a nuestro Ronnie por cuestiones romántico-sensuales es muy divertido—

--pues no es tanto como crees, nuestro hermano de verdad sufre—aclaró la pelirroja borrando la sonrisa de ambos

--y aunque lo estuviera no creo que ella me corresponda…ella solo me quiere como un hermano y yo debería de empezar a hacer lo mismo—dijo Ron con voz pausada y triste tirándose en su cama(_no hay peor lucha que la qu eno se hace_)

* * *

Hola!! este es mi primer fic espero que les guste!! y porfa dejen reviews acepto sus quejas y amenazas jjaja pero tmb apoyo moral ok jaja


	3. Cap 3 Ron

Declaimer: nada mío, JKR

______________________________________________________________________

Capítulo 3 Ron

Es el primer día en el colegio, gracias a merlín el camino a éste transcurrió de un amanera que no me esperaba, Hermione se ha comportado de un amanera un tanto formal conmigo, pero no me ha mencionado nada de lo del fin de semana pasado, eso me preocupa ya que prefiero que me diga que soy un troll maloliente a que no diga ni una sola palabra, es frustrante, pero por una parte es totalmente tranquilizador porque para ser sincero no sabía que iba a decirle, que me volví loco?

Harry y yo vamos camino al gran comedor, llueve y un frío viento nos traspasa el uniforme.

He tenido prácticamente todo el fin de semana para pensar en lo que estuvo "a punto de pasar" con Hermione, a parte de que mis queridos hermanitos, Harry y Sirius no paraban de fastidiarme preguntándome cosas como ¿dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?...aghh , todo un fastidio…si supieran, mis días de "tranquilidad" terminaría.

No he vuelto a encontrarme con ella desde ayer en el tren, ni siquiera hoy en la sala común, mejor dicho ahora que lo pienso, ha sido ella quien no ha querido encontrarse conmigo, si eso es lo que quiere, allá ella, ella se lo pierde (_sí claro..y que más_)

—parece que después de todo no fuiste a pedirle perdón a Hermione por no hacer nada, el fin pasado eh Ron!!!!???—me dice Harry mientas nos sentamos y nos servimos huevos fritos—claro que no parece preocupada en lo más mínimo, y parece ser que le gusta ese tipo no?

En mi campo de visión está Hermione charlando animadamente con Corner, cortesía de mi querida hermana. Intento desviar la mirada de las manos de ese asqueroso troll, que acarician rítmicamente la mano de Hermione, contengo el aliento, ¡¡¡Hermione se está dejando!!! Ese comportamiento es tan…tan…repulsivo, si …esa es la palabra lo describe perfectamente, REPULSION.

Intento concentrarme en la voz de Harry y en mi deliciosísimo desayuno, ¿Hermione, con otro tipo? Ah si supongo, y juro matarlo, pero expresarle mis pensamientos en voz alta a harry? Sería una misión suicida, si Harry descubriera mi atracción hacia Hermione, se pasaría los últimos 10 años dándome lata.

No he contestado pero Harry interpreta mi silencio como un sí

--me refiero, a que es el primer día, y no está con nosotros, ni ella ni Ginny, es indignante, y lo curioso es que es cierto lo que comentan, que el verano les sentó de maravilla, simplemente su cabello es otra cosa, y ano está tan enmarañado como antes!!! Pero...—Pone un dedo en su barbilla—eso lo había percibido desde el año pasado y ese…-- lo interrumpo

--quieres hacer el favor de cerrar el pico, y te advierto qu esta es la última vez que te permito hablar así de mi hermana—

--eh? Pero que pasa contigo—exclama Harry molesto por mi repentino cambio de humor, aunque eso ahora me importa un reverendo cacahuate, ahora me gustaría ahorcar a ese tipo, le lanzo una mirada asesina, de haber traído mi varita a la mano, ya tendría unas cuantas verrugas peludas en l a nariz que a ninguna chica le gustaría besarlo

--oh, por merlín!!!—Masculla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no me augura nada bueno--¿con que es eso? Estás muriéndote de los celos? Verdad

--no se de que me hablas—miento pero es cierto

Me ha dado fuerte, como una obsesión y no me gusta , me paso el día pendiente de que va a hacer con quien está, de que esta hablando, incluso la busqué como loco en la sala común…me está volviendo loco!!!

Terminamos de desayunar, por lo menos las clases me mantendrán la mente ocupada

Harry se ríe escandalosamente, divertido por la solo idea de saber de mis celos psicópatas , si será idiota…cuando estoy a punto de asesinarlo..

--hola Harry, Ronald—nos saluda Hermione al pasar con Ginny y el estúpido Corner, mi hermana le lanza una extraña miradita a Harry y pasan de largo

Hermione esta fuera de mi alcance ¿qué podría querer de mí más que una amistad? De un pobre diablo segundón en todo como yo?

--hey celosito—exclama risuño Harry, estoy a punto de lanzarle un cruciatus, pero dado mi estado de ánimo

--hey anímate, ella solo te quiere a ti, además deberías de alegrarte, el viernes será nuestro primer entrenamiento de quidditch y el fin de semana en Hogsmade, podríamos ir a las 3 escobas ………..y……

ya no le presto atención, eso si es una buena noticia, mi humor a mejorado y eso me ayuda a sobrellevar el día

La semana pasa sin grandes acontecimientos, Hermione sigue igual, solo espero no encotrarme con ellos en Hogsmade, en eso pasa mi ex (Lavander)

--hey Lavander me preguntaba……………………………………………………

_____________________________________________________________________

holap!!! Ah de vdd perdón por no haber escrito pero uds saben he edo tan ocupada últimamente que se me olvido que escribía un fic…he de admitir q mi imaginación no dio para mucho en este cap, pero prometo que el siguiente estará mejor…apoyenme con reviews sale….no importa q me amenacen Jajaja…en fin grax por las q me han dejado reviews..de vdd me han alegrado mi pobre existencia jajaj en fin….

De nvo grax por los reviews y hasta el próximo cap.!!!!!!


End file.
